veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Villager Old Man with Black Shirt
Appearance Villager Old Man with Black Shirt is a orange carrot triangular nose wears a gray hat yellow rubber band on his gray hat has a gray beard and a black shirt. Acting *Nineveh Citizens in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Wow Villager in "Lord Of The Beans" *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Shepard and Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "Go Wild" *Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Himself in "King William and Bunny" *Himself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Himself in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Himself in "Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me" *Himself in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Himself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Himself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Himself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Shrek" *Himself in "Tangled" *Himself in "Robin Hood" *Himself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Himself in "Last Holiday" *Himself in "Brave" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Himself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Himself in "Snow White" *Himself in "Chicken Little" *Himself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Himself in "Rubbardubbers" *Himself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "My Little Pony The Princess Promenade" *Himself in "Back at the Backyard" *Himself in "Disrespectiods" *Himself in "Cow and Chicken" *Himself in "Rocket Power" *Himself in "The Emperors New School" *Himself in "Sonic" *Himself in "Captain Underpants" *Himself in "Doug" *Himself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Himself in "Camp Lazlo" *Himself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Himself in "Candy" *Himself in "Red Riding Hood" *Himself in "Swan Princess" *Himself in "Little Charley Bear" *Himself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Himself in "No David!" *Himself in "Hey Arnold" *Himself in "The Angry Beavers" *Himself in "Rescue Heroes" *Himself in "Charlotte's Web" *Himself in "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" *Himself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Himself in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Himself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Himself in "Skunk Fu" *Himself in "The Pebbles and the Penguin" *Himself in "Apple Jacks" *Himself in "A VeggieTales's Life" *Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "Bun" *Himself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Himself in "The Surprising Knight" *Himself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Himself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Himself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Himself in "The Cucumber King" *Himself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Himself in "A Groundhog Christmas" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Himself in "The Legend of Sleeping Veggie Hollow" *Himself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproudtion Madness Category:Gravity Rises Category:Inspicable Me Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Scavenger Hunt Category:Growed Up Category:Paris the Movie Category:Go Wild Category:Castle Capers Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:King William and Bunny Category:Jude and the Giant Tickle Category:Douglas The Boy Married a King Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking Category:SnoodlePrequel Category:Duchess and the Great Cheese War Category:Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me Category:Elliot and the Amazing Promise Category:William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't Category:Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2 Category:Sweetpea Girl Category:Prince John's Revenge Category:Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract Category:Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham Category:Alphonse Catches a Cold Category:Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie Category:Shrek Category:Tangled Category:Robin Hood Category:A Warrior's Tale Category:Last Holiday Category:Brave Category:Pinocchio Category:Madeline Lost in Paris Category:Lord of the Rings: The Return of King Category:Barbie Magic of Pegasus Category:Snow White Category:Chicken Little Category:Barbie and the Diamond Castle Category:Rubbardubbers Category:Santa Claus is Comin' To Town Category:My Little Pony The Princess Promenade Category:Back at the Backyard Category:Disrespectiods Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Rocket Power Category:The Emperors New School Category:Sonic Category:The Daltons Category:Captain Underpants Category:Doug Category:The Magic of School Bus Category:Camp Lazlo Category:My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow Category:Candy Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Swan Princess Category:Little Charley Bear Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:No David! Category:Hey Arnold Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Rescue Heroes Category:Charlottle's Web Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:My Gym Panther's a Monkey Category:Skunk Fu Category:The Pebbles and the Penguin Category:Apple Jacks Category:A VeggieTales's Life Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Bun Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:A Groundhog Christmas Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Sleeping Veggie Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone